RM: A New Path
by Flower princess11
Summary: Ember is now a halfa, living with her sister, on the verge of a major record deal and most of all, she is dating Danny. She couldn't be happier but this happiness might be cut short when Ember gets haunted by some metaphorical ghosts of her past, along with dealing with some people who can't seem to let some things go. Sequel to Resurrected Memories.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International

* * *

 **RM: A New Path**

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue**_

 _Takes place after the battle_

 _Be_ _fore the prom_

Ember Mclain still could not believe what has transpired over the last twenty four hours of her life/afterlife/half-life or whatever.

Her secret had been revealed, she discovered that Vlad has come back with an army, with the intent of wiping away Amity Park and Danny Phantom off the face of the Earth. With the help of Kitty, she managed to escape and get the information to Danny, and also discovered that her substitute teacher was her long-lost little sister Amelia Jane Mclain, who is known by her peers as A.J Murray. After a subsequent battle that followed, with the aid of Kitty and Danny's many allies, they all managed to defeat Vlad's army and take him down for good, even if she had to get shot with an ectoranium bullet at the price. However, thanks to Danny and everyone, she was saved, revealed her secret and was finally accepted by everyone in Amity Park, and most especially by Danny and her sister, who had invited her to stay in Amity Park, and Danny had once again accepted that he had feelings for her and asked her to be his girlfriend once more.

Something she couldn't say _**"yes"**_ to fast enough.

Ember still couldn't believe it all...but she is happy for it all. Especially now as she finally arrived to Amy's family apartment, which she knew would now serve as her brand new home.

"Welcome to _Casa de Murray,_ I hope it will be to your liking...I know it's a bit small but..."James stopped when Ember sent him a smile.

"It's perfect..."Ember said to her brother-in-law and then turned to her sister.

"I still can't believe that I am here...that you are you and that...all of this...wow...'Ember admitted.

"Me neither..."Amy said softly, feeling so happy that after so long, she finally had her precious sister back.

"What I can't believe is that my band mate turns out to be my aunt, who also turns out to be Danny Phantom's new girlfriend...man, people at my school will be talking about this for weeks...'Zoe commented, causing the other females to notice her smirk.

Before Ember could say anything, Maggie approached her ,looking at her with those beautiful green eyes that she had inherited from Amy.

"I'm happy you are here...Auntie Amberline..."Maggie said sweetly, causing Ember to smile.

"So am I..."Amy said.

"Me too...this is going to be so cool, I just hope you don't mind sharing my room..."Zoe said.

"Don't worry, I've seen your room before and I think I will be just fine...'Ember said, feeling particularly excited.

She never had a room mate before. Even in the past, she and Amy had separate bedrooms, but Zoe is her niece and she knew personally how cool she is. She knew that she was more than okay with this arrangement.

"Speaking of which...we probably should put your belonging there and add the spare bed, at least until we can buy you a new one..."James said.

"Oh yeah...I should probably get my stuff...one moment please...'Ember said as she suddenly did teleportation, since she was still technically in her ghost form.

Needless to say, the entire Murray clan looked stunned to say the least. Sure, they were aware and accepted the fact that Ember is still semi-ghost and has powers just like Danny Phantom...but...seeing this... well...

 _ **"COOL!.**_.."Maggie said in excitement at the disappearing act.

"Totally...'Zoe said in awe at the display of power, though her parents were still stunned.

'This...might take some getting used to..."James commented to his wife, who was still silent, wondering where in the world her sister has gone.

Several minutes later, Ember reappeared in their apartment, and right with her were several dozen boxes.

"Where did you go?...'Amy asked in concern.

"Oh yeah...I had to make a quick stop at the Ghost Zone to get my stuff..."Ember said.

"The Ghost Zone?...How...How did you get there?...'Amy asked.

"Oh yeah...I guess...I guess I never told you...I have this power...it lets me teleport to either world, but it takes a lot of power, it used to give killer migraines every time I used it, but now I have it mastered...'Ember explained, feeling a little self conscious.

After all, ghosts never really had to explain about their powers, they did...

"My...that's certainly something..."Amy said.

"It was so cool..." Zoe said in excitement while Maggie asked her if she has any other powers.

"Uh, ladies...before we do anything, exactly _what_ are in these Ember...uh...Amberline?..."James asked, unsure how to refer her.

'Call me either...I don't mind..."Ember said to her brother in law.

"Okay...Amberline...what exactly are in these boxes?...'James asked as he pointed to almost 25 boxes.

"I told you, my stuff...my equipment, my clothes and other stuff..."Ember said, surprising the blonde hair man, who looked stunned to say the least.

"Uh...Amberline...How many of these boxes are for your clothes?...'Amy asked.

"18 of them, why?...'Ember asked while James jaw dropped

"I was afraid of that...Sis, you are welcome here and we want you to be as comfortable as possible but...I don't think we have that much closet space here..."Amy said gently, wanting to not hurt her feelings.

Ember paused, before she realized something and sighed.

"I guess I didn't think about that..."Ember said... "Don't worry, I can put most of it back in my old realm and I can leave the good stuff here..."Ember suggested.

"That can work...'James said.

"Awesome...come on, Ember...I can help you pick out the best ones to keep..."Zoe said in excitement, having always had a passion for fashion herself.

'Me too...Me too...'Maggie said as she opened up on of the boxes.

'While you girls do that, I'll set up the bed in Zoe's room...'James said as he went to do his task.

Amy giggled, feeling so happy. She has her sister back and after just five minutes with her family, it's obvious that they are going to get along just fine.

 _"Amberline._..'Amy thought happily as she watched her sister and her daughters select which items to keep.

* * *

 _Later_

While James and Amy were busy fixing up Zoe's room to house their newest family member, Zoe and Ember, with the help of Maggie, were still busy choosing which of her clothes to keep in her closet.

"What about this one?..."Maggie asked as she help up a green tube top, which made Ember shake her head.

"Nah...I never really like that one all that much...it can go back...'Ember said.

Since Zoe's closet wasn't all that big, Ember decided to keep just 20 of her favorite outfits for the time being, already deciding to just teleport to the Ghost Zone if she wanted to switch it up. Her prom dress would stay here until after the prom, that's for sure.

"Wow, I so much love this top, where did you get it?..."Zoe asked as she admired a sparkly red tank top that was in one of the packages.

"Haunt Topic, it's a store in the Ghost Zone..."Ember answered.

"Is it okay if I borrow this for when school starts again?... "Zoe asked in excitement to the other female.

"Sure...why not..."Ember shrugged and Zoe beamed in joy.

Ember smiled, seeing that Zoe liked fashion just as much as she liked music. She knew that they will be getting along just fine.

Just then, Amy and James reappeared into the living room.

"Have you decided which will stay?...'Amy asked.

"Yeah...Just trying trying to choose between these last two...'Ember said as she was comparing between a dark blue V-Neck and an and purple tank top

"I like the blue one better...'Amy said.

Ember considered it and smiled, deciding to keep it here.

"Glad that's settled, come on, the bedroom is all set up..."James said.

Ember smiled as she followed them. Zoe's room was just as cool as she remembered, only now it had an extra bed, meant for Ember. Ember wasted no time in putting her stuff in Zoe's closet. Ember then placed her new guitar, and with the help of the others, some of her personal knick knacks from her realm that she has collected over the years and most of all, her favorite pictures, the most special one is one of Danny, which she placed on the night stand next to her bed.

"Now this is what I am talking about...'Ember said.

"Me too...'Zoe said, finding that Ember has a lot of cool stuff and even cooler clothes too.

'Glad to hear that...come on...let's go have some dinner...it's been a very long day..."Amy said.

Ember smiled, feeling that this is getting better and better.

* * *

 _Later_

The first family dinner here was wonderful. Amy had made Lasagna and Ember was pleasantly surprised by how good of a cook her sister turned out to be. It was even better than that Spaghetti she had the other time she was here. During this meal, Ember explained her situation more clearly to her new family, about how she even became half ghost in the first place and gave the basic points of everything that has happened since then.

Needless to say, the Murray's were surprised but grateful that they had her now.

After the late dinner, James went to go tuck Maggie in for bed time. Zoe then left to go tend to their pet cat Elvis, leaving Ember alone with Amy for the first time, all day.

Both sisters were silent, all day there was either a battle or other people who were with them but for the first time in so long, they were together and alone, just the two of them. Amy was silent for a while, and Ember noticed the expression on her face, she looked like she was going to cry or something, but...but why?...

"Amy?..."Ember asked, only to suddenly be pulled into another hug by her sister.

"I still can;t believe it, even as I hold you like this...I...you have no idea, how many birthdays wishes and prayers I did, hoping that somehow...someway...we would be together again as a family...it really is a miracle...'Amy said as she continued to hug her.

Ember felt more tears fall from her eyes, knowing so much time has passed since they were a family...

"I'm so sorry...'Ember whispered.

"What?..."Amy asked in confusion, only to see a look of pure guilt on Ember's face.

"I'm so sorry...about not recognizing you...I should have seen something...'Ember said, still unable to believe she had been so close to her sister for months, yet never even noticed.

"Don't say that...I was the one who was being foolish, I noticed the similarities but I was so scared of being wrong...I didn't go for it...I feel awful for that...'Amy said.

'Don't be...if I had been in your shoes, I probably would have been petrified too..."Ember said as she wiped a tear that was falling down her cheek.

"I'm just sorry I didn't try seeking you out when I first came here instead of focusing on stupid, pointless revenge...but...I was worried that even if I tried, I wouldn't have found you...or...or you wouldn't have remembered me...since you were so young when...'Ember paused,trying to ignore that pain from the past.

"How can _anyone_ ever forget you?...'Amy said as she continued to hug her.

"I just feel terrible..."Ember said.

"Let's stop this now...what matters now is that we are together again and we can be a family again too...'Amy said to her beloved sister.

"I know that...but I feel terrible about other stuff...'Ember sighed.

'What?...'Amy asked.

"If there is one thing I missed about my old life...It was you, Amy...I always regretted that I couldn't go back to you...about all of the times you needed me when you were growing up and I wasn't there... "Ember said with a sad look on her face, Amy looked down, knowing that she always missed her sister and wished many times for her to somehow come back and they could be and family once again.

"Your childhood, your teen years, your graduation, your wedding , Zoe and Maggie's births...I missed out on so much because...because I..."Ember paused, feeling some sadness.

Amy however stopped her, with the most serious expression possible on her face...

"Stop that, it wasn't _your_ fault...it...it was tragedy and we cannot change the past...but it was _**NOT**_ your fault...what matters now is that by some miracle, you are here now, alive and well...and you are here to stay with me..."Amy said.

Despite herself, Ember couldn't help but crack a smile and said this.

"Well...technically. _..half_ alive..."Ember said, making Amy chuckle, despite herself.

"Good enough for me..."Amy said as she gave the other woman and another hug.

Ember smiles as she hugged her back, happy that after so long, she was once again with a family.

* * *

 _Later_

It was late at night and everyone was finally asleep, since it was so late...Everyone but Amy it seems, the adrenaline from the entire day still hasn't gone away, she couldn't sleep. The red haired woman sighed as she decided to go make some hot milk for her, which is what she usually did whenever she had trouble sleeping.

'That's the ticket...'Amy said as she poured her hot milk in a mug and took some sips.

As she waited for the effects to kick in, she figured she should at least check on the others...

She first went to Maggie's room. Her youngest daughter was blissfully asleep, hugging her favorite teddy bear as she slept so peacefully. Amy smiled as she gave her daughter a gentle kiss on her forehead, being quiet as to not disturb her.

After that, she went to Zoe's room, which was now the room of Zoe and Ember, who was currently sleeping in her human form, mostly because James was worried her that her fiery hair might burn the sheets or something.

Amy checked on her eldest daughter first and then to her big sister, who still looked so much like a 16 year old girl. Ember was so deep in sleep and Amy still could not believe that even after 30 years, she hasn't aged a single day.

She looked just as beautiful and kind now as she did back when Amy was a little girl.

Amberline...good night...'Amy said in the softest voice, while her sister continued to sleep.

Amy smiled as she felt so many emotions right now, even after talking it all out hours ago. She still was so happy and amazed that she was finally back where she belongs and this time, Amy is going to make sure nothing will ever hurt her or take her away from her again.

 _"Don't worry sis...I promise that no matter that...this time... I will be the one protecting you_...'Amy thought as she gently touched her sleeping sister's cheek, before she tucked her in, as she continued to sleep away.

Amy then left the room and went to her own, feeling so happy that for the first time in a really long time, her family is finally whole.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **A New Start**_

* * *

 **A/N(1):** I would like to dedicate this fanfic to my family, my friends and my love for God. **  
**

* * *

**A/N(2):** _I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of_ _ **RM:A New path**_ _. In order to understand the plot, you need to read the first installation "_ _ **Resurrected Memories".**_ Also, this prologue takes place in between the last few chapters, but the next one will take place after the story end.

* * *

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review**_


	2. A New Start

**D** **isclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International

* * *

 **RM: A New Path**

 _ **Chapter 2: A New Start**_

 _A few days later_

 _Monday_

Ember began to stir awake, her eyes slowly opening to a brand, new day. She felt a smile on his face as she awoke, feeling very, _very_ happy for some reason.

She knew why, she had such a wonderful dream about the greatest adventure she has ever had, in both her life and afterlife. A dream about a few days ago, when she had helped Danny defeat Vlad's invading army, reunited with her precious sister Amy, revealed her secret and got accepted by everybody and most of all, Danny revealed to her that he still had feelings for her and her feelings for him were finally returned and He asked her to be his girlfriend, _AGAIN!_

He loves her, _again!_

A happy ending for all, especially the female half-ghost who finally had everything she could have ever wanted. A family that loves her, with her precious sister in it. Her friends and everybody at school accepted her for who really she is, a wonderfully bright future is waiting for her and most of all, she has the love of the best guy she has ever known.

" _Danny..."_ Ember thought blissfully as she yawned and stretched her arms.

However, she suddenly realized that she wasn't at town hall, kissing her precious Danny but in some room that is not her own.

 _"Huh? A dream?.._.'Ember thought as she blinked, only for a bad thought to cross her mind.

What if it _**ALL**_ was just a dream?

Ember felt a spike of panic, before she tried to force herself to calm down. She could not afford to panic right now, she has to remain calm.

"Steady girl...relax...it...it had to have happened...it just has to..."Ember said in worry.

It couldn't have been some long, crazy dream. She did find her sister, save the day and win Danny's heart. She...she just had to...

The ghostly diva was too distress, she didn't notice that she shifted in her bed and accidentally felt something on her bed...something furry that let out a screech for some reason.

 _ **"MEEEOOOOWWWW!**_..."An orange cat suddenly yowled before jumping off of Ember's bed, surprising the girl as she found herself recognizing this cat that scampered out of the room.

'Elvis...'Ember said in surprise, only to hear groaning coming within this room.

The ghostly diva turned around and saw Zoe Murray, sleeping in another bed just about 5 feet away from her. Apparently the cat's screech woke her up.

"What's with all the noise?..."Zoe asked as she rubbed her eyes.

'Zoe?...'Ember said, only for another person to come into the room..

Amy...

"I see that Elvis woke you two up again..."Amy commented.

"He really needs to learn to sleep in his cat bed..."Zoe said as she yawned and stretched her arms.

All the while, Ember was slack jawed and confused until it all came back to her. She is in Zoe's room, because she is now living with the Murray family...Zoe is her _niece,_ because Mrs. Murray is her little _sister_ Amy...and she is _living_ with her again.

It was then that Ember's shock finally wore off and she realized that her dream wasn't just a dream...it really _DID_ happen...

" _It WASN'T just a dream...I...she...she really is..."_ Ember thought as she felt so happy right now.

 _ **'AMY!**_...'Ember exclaimed, getting attention from the red haired woman.

'Good morning sis, sleep well?...'Amy asked, only for Ember to get out of bed and hug her.

Amy didn't bother to hesitate in hugging her back.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?...'Amy asked and Ember sighed when she let go.

"Yes...the same one I have been having since the battle..." Ember said, feeling pretty silly for getting so worked up over something like this.

She knew that the battle happened but ever since then, she got these dreams and she was worried each time that her entire adventure had been a dream itself...and that she would wake up in her old realm, alone, angry and still that miserable wanna-be diva that has no one to call her family.

"What makes today?...'Ember asked.

"Day 5..."Zoe said as she got out of her bed.

"Amberline, it wasn't a dream...you really did save us all and I am still proud of you...'Amy said, making Ember smile.

"I know...but I don't know why I am having trouble letting it all sink in...'Ember sighed.

She saved the day and got reunited with her beloved sister. Why the heck is she having trouble letting it all sink in?

Thankfully Amy seem to have an answer...

"What happened was an intense battle...so it makes sense you might still feel some residual stress...besides, sometimes after getting the thing you want the most, you often wonder if it really is real...but don't worry, it really is all real..."Amy said kindly to her.

Ember smiled as she gave her another hug.

"Well, now that that's settled, I'm gonna go wash up and get ready for school...remember Ember, you promised that I could use one of your tops for the first day...'Zoe said to her aunt and roommate.

"Sure, I remember...'Ember said as Zoe went to the bathroom.

"You should probably be getting ready as well...I just came to let you know that breakfast is ready in about 10 minutes..."Amy said to her sister.

Just then, Ember's stomach startle grumbling and Ember looked a little sheepish when she noticed the amused look on Amy's face.

"Breakfast sounds good..."Ember said, causing Amy to giggle.

Ember found herself laughing too, feeling so happy that she is here right now, laughing with her precious sister Amy, living with her family and the fact that her dream wasn't just a dream...

It really did all happen...

Ember smiled as she decided to go get ready for what will no doubt be a very big day at school.

* * *

 _Later_

The entire Murray family and Ember were gathered at the table and Amy wasted no time in making a huge breakfast for everyone. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and a lot of stuff. Even Elvis the cat is there, munching on his cat food nearby while Amy served everybody their breakfast.

'Eat up, everybody, we all got a big day ahead of us..."Amy said as she served Maggie her plate.

"Yeah, school finally starts again today...'Zoe, who is currently wearing the top she borrowed from Ember, said before taking a bite of her pancake.

"And I have to get there early, Principal Ishiyama is requesting all teachers to arrive early since classes start again today...'Amy said.

"I still can't believe it's been almost a week...'Ember said as she too began eating her breakfast.

She is in her human form now, currently dressed in her usual attire of a purple top, black skirt and purple boots, since that's who her teachers will be expecting today.

"You remember the rules Mr. Lancer said you had to follow when you get to school?...'Amy asked.

"Yes, Amy...I do..don't worry...I won't violate any rules...'Ember said with a sigh.

A few days ago, they met up with Mr. Lancer , Principal Ishiyama and the rest of the school board over her halfa status and her continuing to attend Casper High. They allowed it but according to them, she had to follow the same kind of rules that Danny did when they found out he was a halfa too.

Which were the following.

 _1) Having powers do not make you exclude from school rules or authority, you must follow school rules just like everyone else..._

 _2) You are required to stay in your human form during class time, as to not to disrupt class or distract the other students._

 _3) Do not use your powers on campus unless it is absolutely necessary._

 _4) All homework and assignment must be completed on time, unless a ghost-related emergency has happened to interfere, in that situation, you are allowed an extension._

 _5) You must ask permission before leaving to go fight a ghost to protect the school and/or the town during class time._

It's obvious that those rules were made solely for Danny and that they didn't expect another halfa to join their school...with perhaps the possible exception of Danielle, when she starts high school in a few years. Ember honestly didn't mind. She was used to attending class in her human form and she has no trouble following the rules and getting her work done on time.

She is no slacker and she has the grades to prove it.

The family of five continued to eat and discuss their plans for today, and Ember felt so at peace right now. It's been a very long time since she got to have breakfast with a family...and even then it wasn't anything like this. Back then, her and Amy's parents weren't all that talkative, her father would just read the paper as he ate, barely acknowledging any of them while her mother just placed the breakfast didn't speak to them unless if was to nag or reprimand them over something only she cared about.

Ember just tried to enjoy the wonderful contrast of this situation and before long, she was done eating.

"Great breakfast, Amy...'Ember complimented.

"Yes, delicious as always, honey...'James said to his wife.

'Thank you..anyway James, I need to be leaving now...can you take the girls to school?...'Amy asked.

"Sure thing..."James said.

"What about you, Amberline? You can come with me to school..."Amy said to her sister who surprisingly shook her head.

'Thanks Amy but I was thinking about heading to school with Danny...'Ember said, which made Maggie giggle.

"Your boyfriend...'Maggie giggled.

Ember blushed but she didn't deny it. Why should she? She is Danny's girlfriend now and she is proud to be.

"Yes...he's my boyfriend..."Ember said, feeling a blush on her face.

"I still can't believe that my band mate/aunt/roommate is dating the world hero...I just know everybody at school isn't going to shut up about this...'Zoe said with a sigh, while Maggie looked interested about something.

"If auntie Amberline marries Danny Phantom, will that make him our uncle?...'Maggie asked her sister, unaware of how Ember flinched at that little comment and Amy almost choked on her coffee at that.

"Enough teasing Maggie...'Amy chided

"I'm just asking..."Maggie said with her arms crossed, while Ember's blush finally died down.

Amy grabbed everyone's plates once they were done and placed them in the dish washer, only for the red haired woman to notice something outside her window and frown hard.

"They are back...'Amy said in annoyance.

Ember approached and looked outside and sighed when she saw what it was...

The paparazzi...

Ever since the invasion and her moving in here, they pretty much stalked this place just to get a glimpse at her. Ember didn't mind since deep down, she never hates such attention but she knew that James and Amy didn't appreciate their home becoming the second biggest media hot spot.

"Oh, man...they are crowding the entire street again...I'm suppose to be at work in 20 minutes...'James loudly complained and Amy looked annoyed.

Ember sighed as she knew what to do now.

'Don't worry...I'm heading over to Danny's anyway...but not before a little detour...'Ember said as she changed into her ghostly form and flew outside, and got the attention of all of the cameras.

The reporters all went crazy at the sight of her and Ember smirked, enjoying this bit of attention.

"Hey everybody...if you want an Ember Mclain exclusive...come and get me...'Ember shouted as she flew away.

In less than five seconds, all of the reporters and news vans vanished from the area, in an attempt to follow the ghostly girl who is the latest hot topic. Thus leaving the Murray family free to drive to their destinations.

"Got to admit, that's really cool...'Zoe commented.

"Come on, we don't want to be late...'James said as he and his family soon went to the garage and got into their respective cars.

James soon left with Zoe and Maggie in the back seats, to head to their schools and work respectively. All the while, Amy was in her own car, on her way to Casper High to face the first day of her new official job as a permanent teacher there. She had been hoping to drive Amberline to school today but she has a boyfriend and she could understand wanting to go to school with him.

Still, she hoped that she would be okay...Reporters can be pretty vicious after all.

 _"I hope she'll be okay_...'Amy thought as she continued driving.

* * *

 _Later_

Ember eventually managed to shake off the paparazzi and soon arrived to her destination.

Fenton Works...which also happened to be surrounded by a bunch of reporters too...even more than usual.

"Oh for Pete's sake...'Ember grumbled under her breath as she immediately became invisible before any of these guys noticed her.

As much as she loves being in the spotlight, even she had her limits on how much and when she wants attention. Right now the only attention she wants is from the cutest guy in the world, who also will get a surprise visit from her now. Ember wasted no time in fazing into Fenton Works. She glanced at her watch, school starts in about 20 minutes, and she knew that Danny usually doesn't leave early unless it's for a ghost related attack or something like that.

"Danny...'Ember called, only to get no answer.

She did however, heard some footsteps from outside and the sound of a voice that made her heart skip.

"I can't believe I forgot my textbook..."The voice grumbled.

 _'Danny...'_ Ember thought as her heart fluttered a bit...only for a mischievous thought to cross her mind.

Just because she is Danny's girlfriend now doesn't necessarily mean she can't have a little harmless fun with him, right?

Ember remained invisible, knowing that Danny usually wouldn't be able to detect her. She then saw her cute boyfriend march into his room, with his backpack on his back and he went to get his math text book that was on his desk. Danny grabbed it and placed it in his backpack.

"Okay, I think that's everything...I'm not missing anything, am I? ...'Danny muttered to himself and Ember smirked as she really couldn't resist now, even if she tried.

"Maybe this..."Ember appeared and placed a quick peck on his cheek, before he noticed.

Danny then jumped back due to being startled and Ember was now laughing uncontrollably as a result.

"E-Ember?! You scared me!..." Danny said with a visible blush on his face, only for Ember to continue laughing.

"Sorry Danny... I couldn't resist...'Ember continued to laugh while he pouted.

"Besides, you look really cute when you get all flustered like this...'The girl said in a baby voice that made Danny crack a smile at that, despite himself.

'Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?...'Danny asked her.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to walk...or fly together to school...I would have knocked but the door was surrounded by a bunch of new men..."Ember said and Danny sighed.

"Yeah, they have been getting worse since we beat Vlad again...but that's life...or my life, anyway...'Danny sighed.

Ember noticed this and sent him a sympathetic smile. The blazing haired ghoul leaned in and gave her boyfriend a tender kiss, which her returned. After a few moments, they separated and they both had smitten looks on their faces.

"How long until class starts, again?..."Ember asked and Danny glanced at his watch.

"Fifteen minutes, if we fly fast, we can make it before the bell rings..."Danny said as he was about to change forms aND fly out, only for Ember to grab his arm.

"We could do that _...or..."_ Ember sent him a flirtatious look that peaked his interest...

"Or what?..."Danny asked, wondering what's on her mind.

"You know that I can teleport us there...which would only take a minute...and give us 13 minutes and 59 seconds of _alone_ _time..."_ Ember said in a suggestive voice.

Danny realized what she meant and was blushing bright red, before an infatuated look came on his face.

"Well, what are we waiting for..."Danny said, making Ember giggle.

Usually Ember can teleport in between world's but she can also teleport short distances...though she hasn't really tried that since she became a halfa, since at the time, she didn't feel the need. Not to mention that this is the first time she has a passenger with her.

Ember grabbed Danny's hand and wasted no time in trying to teleport them out of here in a whirlwind of flames.

Destination: _Casper High._

* * *

 _A few moments later_

Ember and Danny soon appeared on a roof top. However, the two teens noticed that it wasn't the roof of the school.

"Huh? What gives? ..."Ember said in confusion.

Usually she is on target when she teleports. Danny looked around and noticed something.

"A little off target baby...we're on Sumner Street..."Danny said as he recognized this place and notice that they were on the roof of a random building.

"How far away are we from the school?..."Ember asked him.

"A few streets away...it would take is no less than 2 minutes by flying to get there..."Danny answered.

"Oh...whatever...works for me..."Ember said simply.

Danny was confused and was about to ask her what she meant...only for the blazing beauty to suddenly grab him by the collar and pull into into a very eager kiss. It took Danny only a moment before he melted in it and started kissing her back.

He pulled away only for a moment, just to say this to her...

"E-Ember...what...what about school? ..."Danny asked as his girlfriend kept kissing him all over his face but he made no effort in stopping her...

Why would he? He likes it too much...

"Like you said, it would take just 2 minutes to get there if we fly...which means I have you all to myself for the next 9 minutes and 59 seconds..."Ember said before gave him another, big kiss.

The force of which made Danny end up lying on the ground, with Ember on top of him. The two, very much in love teens continued to make out together, both enjoying this wonderful, passionate embrace of young love.

They parted only for a moment, panting and staring into each other's eyes, feeling so happy, young, blissful and in love...

"I love you..."They both whispered in union before they resumed kissing.

And they still had 8 minutes and 59 seconds left...

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **Back to Casper High Part 1  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Draconic Writing:** You better believe that I do :)

 **Meazm, YharnamHunter2092** and **Aaron1997:** Thank you :)

 **Invader Johnny:** Yes, it is :)

 **Wiseguy2415:** We shall see ;)

 **Feurrige:** I guess we will have to wait and see...

 **Husband of Megumi Shimizu:** Thank you :)

 **Spectrer:** Thank you :)

 **1toreview:** Thank you :)

 **Guest(1):** Thank you, glad that you are enjoying it :)

 **Screwball6580:** Thank you :)

 **Devilxknight86:** Thank you :)

 **Mikaela2015:** Thank you :)

 **61394:** Thank you :)

 **Kosmic:** We shall see...also, thank you :)

 **MidwestMexican:** Thank, glad that you are enjoying it so far...

 **ShadowKingLegette:** The reason is mostly for the fact of being with her sister again. Remember that they had been separated for so long and both missed each other. It's just because they want to be close to each other again.

 **Fatcatjohn:** Thank you, hows's this?

 **J Russell1125:** How's this?

 **NarutoKurai:** Pues, esperamos a ver como se desarrolla...

 **Guest (2):** Glad to hear that :)

 **GhostWriterGirl-1:** Thank you :)

 **Firesoulkid:** I guess we will see...

 **Bunnikkila:** It certainly is...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	3. Back to Casper High Part 1

**D** **isclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International

* * *

 **RM: A New Path**

 _ **Chapter 3: Back to Casper High Part 1**_

 _At Fenton Works_

While Danny had left with his girlfriend to go to school (sort of)...the entire Fenton household were about to leave to start their respective days. Jack and Maddie were in the lab working with their gadgets and their kids had gotten ready, finished breakfast and were leaving for school...

Or they were about to, anyway...

"Danny, are you still up there?..."Jazz called as she entered her brothers room, only to see he isn't in there.

"Hmm...he must have already left..."Jazz shrugged as she left and went back downstairs.

"Hey Dani, come on...we got to get to school..."Jack called for her adoptive sister.

The red haired psychologist in training sighed as she saw that there are a lot of reports that were still outside, blocking the streets. Just then, the little ghost girl appeared and noticed the expression on her sister's face and she knows what it means.

"How bad is it?..."Dani asked as she knew the news media is still out there.

"Really bad...I think we're going to have to go ahead and use plan beta is we both want to get to school on time..."Jazz said.

"Plan beta...again?..."The girl asked and Jazz nodded.

Dani sighed as she grabbed her sister's hand and soon they fazed into the garage, into Jazz's car.

"All set?..."Dani asked while she is in the back seat.

"Not yet..."Jazz said as she put her seat belt on and adjusted her mirror.

"Do you have your seat belt on?..."Jazz asked.

"Yes..."Dani sighed in annoyance.

"I'm ready...come on Dani..."Jazz said as she put her hands on he heel, with a determined grin on her face.

Dani sighed as she rolled her eyes before she did as she was told . The little ghost girl grabbed on to the car, took a deep breath and focused hard. In a few moments, the car and everyone in it soon disappeared as little Danielle had turned it both invisible and intangible.

"Now Jazz..."Dani said to her sister.

Jazz wasted no time in flooring it. The two girls in the intangible car soon fazed out through the garage door and through the unsuspecting crowd. Jazz grinned as she continued to drive until they were finally gone from the media circus that revoked around her home.

"Awesome, okay Dani...you can stop now..."Jazz said as she paralleled park, as to not cause an accident.

Dani then let go and the car then became visible and tangible again.

"I hate plan beta..."Dani muttered.

"I know but those vultures won't quit and I don't know about you, but I don't like being late..."Jazz said as she continued to drive.

First to Amity Elementary to drop her sister off and then to her own destination...

Casper High.

* * *

 _With Amy_

The red haired woman managed to arrive at the High school, checked in, and is now in the teachers lounge, which already had some faculty members in it, including her friend Tina Teslaff, who enthusiastically greeted her upon arrival...

"Hey there A.J...great to see ya..."The gym teacher said to her friend.

"Good morning Tina...how are you?..."Mrs. Murray said to her friend and colleague.

"Well rested and ready to face another day of making smart individuals out of a bunch of slackers..."Amy joked, making Tina laugh.

"You got that right..."The gym teacher chortled.

"So , how's. ..um...your sister? I haven't seen her since that meeting last Friday. ..."Tina asked her colleague.

"She's doing fine...and Tina, you can call her Amberline or Ms. Mclain. ..it's okay..."Amy said.

"I know, it's just that I thought the biggest surprise I would have faced ever was discovering Mr. Fenton's identity..but this...so anyway, how's home life now?..."Tina asked her friend who smiled.

"Wonderfully. ..Amberline has really adjusted well these last few days, my daughter's just love her and I know she gets along well with James...we're all just one, big happy family now..."Amy said happily.

"I'm glad to hear that...I'm happy for you, A.J..."Tina said to her friend.

"Though I hope this won't lead to favoritism during class time..."Tina joked.

"Don't worry, we already talked and Amberline knows that during school hours, I'm her teacher but off the clock, I'm her sister..."Amy said.

"Now that's the A.J I know. ..speaking about that girl... just to let you know that just because we're friends, it doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on the girl in gym class...she's no different than the other students when I give hem their grades..."Tina said with a smirk and Amy chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Tina. ..."Amy giggled as she walked to he coffee maker.

"Want a cup?..."She asked.

"Sure and make my black...you know I like my coffee strong..."Tina said as Amy poured her a cup of java.

Just then, vice principal Lancer appeared into the teachers lounge.

"Ah, Mrs. Murray... just the person I was looking for...I wanted to speak to you concerning young Ms. Mclain..."Mr. Lancer said as he approached them.

"I understand that your sister has not forgotten about our meeting last Friday? ..."Mr. Lancer asked the woman.

"Don't worry , we both talked about it during the weekend, my sister understands all of the rules..."Mrs. Murray said.

"That's good...she's a good student and I expect her to keep that up..."Mr. Lancer said and Amy smiled at that.

"Coffee?..."Amy offered to the portly educator, who nodded.

"Thank you..."The balding teacher said politely.

After talking and having coffee with her boss and her friend, Amy left the teachers lounges and then entered her classroom. The middle aged woman then began to prepare everything for another day of molding young minds and teaching about he ways of music appreciation...along with keeping an eye on her sister, who has yet to arrive to school.

"Class starts in 15 minutes...Amberline knows that she best be getting to homeroom on time..."Amy muttered as she glanced at her watch.

Her sister still had 15 minutes, Amy knew she is probably worrying over nothing. Even before discovering the truth, Amberline was nothing short of a good, hard working student and she knows that won't change.

Amy went back to organizing her material as she waited for class to start.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In the hall_

Sam Manson had just arrived to Casper High in positively high spirits. She is still holding the poem in her hand that Christopher, her new boyfriend, had written for her last night while they were at the Skull and Lurk on something of a date.

" _ **My black rose**_

 ** _Glistening in the rain_**

 ** _I'll forever desire you_**

 ** _I shall never lose hope_**

 ** _But until we meet again_**

 ** _Here's a black rose_**

 ** _For you"_**

He had given her this poem, along with an actual black rose last night, and Sam still couldn't help feeling like a giggling school girl, despite it being against gothic norm.

"Oh Christopher..."Sam sighed as she made it to her locker, still feeling a happiness she hasn't felt in so long.

He really was a complex guy, Sam's favorite kind. Despite his someone bright disposition and boisterous ways, he really had talent with gothic poetry and was genuinely fascinated by her interests. It made Sam smile as she thought about him.

The only downside to their new relationship is that he goes to another school, but Sam has faced worst challenges than that. She knows they can handle this slight inconvenience. ..besides, there are other ways to stay in touch with a boyfriend who goes to another school...

Sam pulled out her cell phone and decided to do the most casual of ways of teens to communicate when separated. ..

Texting...

 _"Hey...-S._

After a few moments , Sam heard a _ping_ sound and saw that her boyfriend had replied to her message.

" _Salutations my dark rose, how art thou this fine morning?...-C._

" _Really? What's with the Olde world talk...can't say a simple "hi"...-S._

" _I know you like it...admit it...besides, we're covering Shakespeare this month in English, it's kind of stuck in my mind. ..-C._

Sam resisted the urge to laugh at that comment and continued texting her boyfriend.

" _But seriously, how are you?...-C._

" _Aside from dealing with a headache my parents gave me by trying to make me were pink AGAIN, not much to complain...-S._

 _"Bummer...-C._

 _"I know what will cheer you up, there's a fro-yo shop a couple of blocks from my school and they have non dairy options...I can pick you up after school and we can get some...C._

 _"You had me at "non dairy"..."_ Sam texted before she giggled.

She was glad that she and Christopher had a lot of the same interests. Danny is a great guy but Sam couldn't ignore the fact that he isn't a vegan and didn't mix well to her gothic interests compared to how well Christopher did.

Sam continued texting with him for a few more moments about their plans for after school and the goth girl felt so,thing, she rarely felt these last few months alone...at least at this level.

She felt happy...

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _In Elmerton_

A tall, lanky blonde boy by the name of Christopher John Morgan is currently in the halls of Elmerton high school, happily texting with his beautiful, dark and mysterious girlfriend Sam Manson.

He still couldn't believe after months of admiring from afar and unrequited love, she finally decided to give him a chance at her junior prom...and now they are dating!

"My dark rose..."Christopher whispered in a smitten kind of way as he continued to text-flirt with the dark beauty over the phone.

He did this for a while, feeling so happy that finally, Sam likes him the same way that he has always liked her...

* * *

 _With Jazz Fenton_

Jazz soon arrived to Casper High and went inside, happy that she made it with ten minutes to spare. She wasted no time in heading to her locker to get her items, eager for another day of mind numbing, therapy inducing school.

"There...got it..."Jazz said as she grabbed her text book and was soon heading to her first class.

Only to see a familiar face in the hallway...

"Hey Sam..."Jazz greeted the goth girl.

"Oh, hey Jazz, what's up?..."Sam said to her.

"Nothing much..."Jazz said.

"Have you seen Danny?..."Jazz asked, not seeing her little brother anywhere.

Sam shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen him yet. ..I thought he was coming with you..."Sam said but Jazz shook her head.

"No, he left without me seeing him..."Jazz admitted as she glanced at her watch.

Classes will be starting son and even with Danny's special privileges, he is still expected to try and show up on time.

"He probably just had a ghost to handle or something...or maybe he went to walk Ember to school..."Sam suggested.

"Oh yeah...I guess..."Jazz said as she recalled that her brother is indeed dating Ember, who had spent months as Amberline...

And she also noticed that neither has arrived yet. If they did, all of Danny's fans would have gone crazier than usual, given the circumstances.

"Well, it's obvious neither of them are here yet..."Jazz commented.

"I'm sure they are both on their way..."Sam said as she continued walking and taking to the older girl.

Both girls however couldn't help but pick up the excited whispers of their classmates...which were...surprise, surprise...about Danny and Ember...

" _I heard Lain is finally coming back to school today..."_ One guy said to his friend.

" _Dude, her real name is "Mclain",remember...she said so on live TV. .."_ His friend reminded him.

" _Oh yeah..."_ He muttered.

" _Do you think she and Danny will sign my notebook..."_ Another kid said.

" _Didn't Danny already signed it three times this semester._ ..."Another _kid_ reminded him.

" _Yeah but not with Amberline too..."_ He muttered.

" _I still can't believe she is a ghost . .."_ One girl said.

" _Speaking of ghosts, I hear that we will be getting new students and they are suppose to be real ghosts too..."_ Another girl said.

" _For real? Cool!..."_ Another student exclaimed.

Jazz and Sam heard all of this and both teenage girl's sighed. They knew from personal experienced that as soon as their classmates see either Danny or Ember, a frenzy will happen...

Once again...

 _"Homeroom will be starting soon..._ _Danny better hurry if he doesn't want to be late. .."_ Sam thought as she and Jazz continued chatting.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Danny and Ember_

The two young lovers will still enjoying some alone time on the roof of that building. They had been kissing and cuddling for quite a while now

"Ember...please...we got to be getting to school..."Danny said as his girlfriend kept kissing him on both kiss cheeks and everywhere in between...

"What's the rush, baby pop . ..we got time..."Ember purred as she pecked him on the lips...many, _many_ times. .

"Believe me, I love this but we got 5 minutes to get there, get to our lockers to get our belongings and get to class...besides, I need a moment to clean up...i can't walk into class blushing like a tomato and covered with your lipstick...we got enough rumors about us as it is..."Danny reminded her gently, but Ember kept kissing him...though, he didn't really put much effort into discouraging her, either.

"Why not? You're so cute when you blush and I don't mind leaving my mark, it will certainly show your hussy fan girls that you are mine..."Ember said with a smirk.

"Someone's sounds a little jealous..."Danny couldn't help but tease.

"I'm not worried that you'll leave me for some cheap floozy but I've seen the way most of the girls look at you, Paulina is bad enough but she's not our only stupid fan girl...they have got to learn some time. .."Ember said and Danny chuckled as he pulled out a handkerchief from his backpack and started whipping off Ember's lipstick.

"I can get that but I don't want to face the awkwardness that will come when one of our teachers...or your sister...asks what happened. .."Danny said and Ember pouted.

"Way to kill the fun..."She muttered as Danny whipped off the last of the kiss marks.

"Come on, we don't want to be late..."Danny said as he helped her up.

"One more for the road..."Ember asked as she battered her eyelashes and Danny chuckled, finding her so adorable like this.

"Always..."Danny answered.

Danny and Ember shared another lip lock, which will have to be enough for now.

"Come on...let's get flying and we can just make it there..."Danny said, and Ember nodded.

The ghostly teenage couple soon were in the sky, flying fast to get to school before the bell rings...

* * *

 _A few moments later_

 _At Casper High_

Danny and Ember soon appeared and to their dismay, they saw several news trucks appear and more are coming.

"Darn it...Not again..."Danny sighed in annoyance as he watched Tucker's guards try to keep the pesky reporters off of school property.

But if there is one thing about reporters, it's that they are persistent.

"Somebody must have seen us flying and called them..."Ember said, knowing how fast news travels in Amity Park.

"Come on...looks like we got to faze in..."Danny said as he took her hand in his.

The two teenage half ghosts soon became invisible and quickly fazed in to their high school. The young couple soon landed in a nearby janitors closet that was thankfully empty. Once there, two bright lights appeared and traveled up and down their bodies. Danny and Ember were now in their human forms and had everything they would need to face this day back to Casper High with Ember's secret out and their status as an official couple.

They knew that pretty much everybody accepted Ember during the prom and they weren't worried about rejection but they knew that today will involve some kind of transition for Ember, and Danny too in a way.

"Are you ready?..."Danny asked as he held her hand a little tighter.

Ember didn't look nervous, if anything, she looked determined ...now more than ever...

"I'm ready...come on...our public awaits us..."Ember said to her boyfriend who smiled at her, happy to see the confidence in her eyes that he greatly admires.

Wasting no time, Ember opened the door, and walkee out, hand in hand with her boyfriend into the hallway of Casper High.

Ready for whatever gets hurled their way now the they are officially back at school.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **Back to Casper High Part 2  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny :** Yes, it makes sense but at least now she is feeling better...

 **Wiseguy2415 :** Thank you :)

 **Screwball6580** : Thank you :)

 **Feurrige:** They made it, but cutting it a bit close...lol!

 **Themetavoorhes:** I guess we will have to wait and see first...

 **61394:** It certainly is...

 **Devilxknight86** : Lol!

 **Bunnikkila** : That certainly would work for them :)

 **Meazm:** Thank you :)

 **1toreview:** It probably would have been, lol!

 **Spectrer:** As I said, let's wait and see...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	4. Back to Casper High Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International

* * *

 **RM: A New Path**

 _ **Chapter 4: Back to Casper High Part 2  
**_

 _Previously_

 _"Are you ready?..."Danny asked as he held her hand a little tighter._

 _Ember didn't look nervous, if anything, she looked determined ...now more than ever..._

 _"I'm ready...come on...our public awaits us..."Ember said to her boyfriend who smiled at her, happy to see the confidence in her eyes that he greatly admires._

 _Wasting no time, Ember opened the door, and walked out, hand in hand with her boyfriend into the hallway of Casper High._

 _Ready for whatever gets hurled their way now the they are officially back at school._

* * *

Danny and Ember, who is now in her human form, were now in the halls of Casper High, still holding hands and the other students, as soon as they saw them, stopped what they were doing and rushed over to them, all talking to them in excitement.

 _ **"Danny! Amberline!..**_.'Some of them shouted.

"Hey, you guys!...'Another fan shouted.

"Oh Amberline...or is it Ember?..."One fan girl asked in confusion.

"I go by either..."Ember shrugged and the girl squealed.

"Ember, you look so great in that outfit...'She said in a fan girlish way as she and everyone else started admiring the power couple.

At least until somebody got in the way.

"Okay everyone, move it along...class is starting soon and they don't _need_ the paparazzi...'Sam shouted as she marched inside and tried to sway the fans away, who looked upset.

'Sorry guys, some other time...'Ember said with a shrug, while Danny looked pleased to be getting a break.

"It's great to see you guys...how was your weekend?..."Sam asked them in a social tone.

"Really good, not that many ghost attacks..."Danny said while he still held his girlfriends hand.

"Yours?...'Ember asked in a curious tone.

"Pretty good, me and Christopher went to another protest rally to prevent a forest being torn down...managed to get a lot of signatures too...'Sam said.

"Glad to see you had your kind of fun...'Ember commented, feeling good.

Things have still been a little awkward with Sam ever since she revealed herself, but she is glad that the goth girl doesn't seem to be too tense around her now.

Before Ember could do or say anything else, they heard a commotion and turned around and saw the source of it.

 _ **"Kitty!**_...'Ember exclaimed as she ran and pulled the green haired biker ghoul into a hug, which was soon returned.

"Hey gal pal, can you really believe it! We're actually here, at school..."Kitty said in excitement, while Johnny managed to catch up with her, with their class schedule in hand.

"Yeah...great..."Johnny muttered, not really wanting to be here but Kitty is thrilled to be here.

"Hey Danny...Sam..."Kitty said as she greeted them.

Normally, the two of them would feel awkward being around the two, but since they helped them take Vlad down during the invasion, they knew that it was more or less good now.

Even if this still feels a little weird.

"Hi Kitty...Johnny...'Danny said, trying to be civil.

"Hi..."Sam greeted.

"So, you guys are finally starting classes today...'Sam said and Kitty nodded in excitement.

"Yeah and I am so excited, it's been a long time since me and Johnny have been to school and to be honest, I kind of missed it...'Kitty said.

 _"She'll get sick of soon enough..._ 'Sam thought.

'So what classes do you guys got?...'Ember asked her best friend and her boyfriend.

"They put me and Kitty in the same one...first we got homeroom with some guy named Lancer, then math, gym, science, history and then English...'Johnny read off the schedule and Danny blinked in surprise.

'That's the _**same**_ schedule we have...'Danny said and Ember looked at it as well.

"Awesome, we're all in the same homeroom...'Kitty said happily.

Ember thought it was strange that they were in the same grade and homeroom, but she supposed it made sense. This is the first time they are introducing fully ghost students to this school, so it seems the teachers wanted to make sure Danny and her would be the ones to keep an eye on them.

'Well, that's great...'Ember said, happy that Kitty will be a lot closer than she previously thought, while Danny looked a little awkward, due to two of his former adversaries will now be in his every class.

 _"I can't believe this._..'Danny thought.

"Speaking of homeroom, we better get a move on if we don't want to be late..."Sam said.

'What's the rush?...'Johnny asked and Kitty sent him a look before she pushed him to move, since she didn't want them to be late on their first day.

Ember saw this and laughed, feeling so happy right now.

She is dating Danny, she is accepted by her peers and Kitty will be joining her at school...

 _"This rocks..."_ Ember thought as she and the others soon left to go to homeroom.

* * *

 _Later_

Soon Ember, Danny, Sam, Kitty and Johnny were now seated in Mr. Lancer's homeroom. They noticed that Paulina wasn't there because she is still on her suspension from school due to her behavior and for bringing alcohol to a school event, which they didn't mind. They then saw Mr. Lancer come in, with a smirk on his face as he started taking attendance.

"Well student, it seems we have some new students joining us today...why don't we have them come up and introduce themselves...'Mr. Lancer said, signalling Johnny and Kitty to come up.

Kitty smiled and nodded while Johnny looked like he didn't care, but complied when Kitty told him to.

"Hi there, my name is Kitty and this is my boyfriend Johnny...'Kitty said in a perky voice.

"Hey...'Johnny said in a careless tone.

"Well...we are new to town and...we are both excited to be here...'Kitty said.

 _'Speak for yourself, I'm only doing this because you asked me too...'_ Johnny thought as Kitty continued giving the introduction for the two of them.

'Are you both _**really**_ full ghosts?...'Joey asked after he raised his hand.

"What's it to ya?...'Johnny asked and the bucktooth boy shrink back a bit.

"Now Johnny...yes...yes we are...'Kitty said as she even quickly became invisible as a demonstration, causing the other student to look stunned.

"Ms. Phillips...'Mr. Lancer said in a chiding tone... "I do believe we had agreed that unless it was an emergency, you and your. _..boyfriend_ here would not use your powers..."Mr. Lancer said.

 _"Phillips?..._ 'Danny questioned.

"That's Kitty's last name...'Ember answered and Danny almost looked like he was surprised.

'I'm sorry Mr. Lancer, it just slipped..."Kitty said, having not wanted to make a bad kind of first impression.

"I will give you a warning this time, but please, be more cautious in the future...'The teacher said before Kitty nodded and Johnny looked bored.

"So, what do you two like to do for fun?...'Mikey asked, being curious.

"Well little man, I mostly just like riding and working on my bike, and spending time with my favorite girl...'Johnny said, making Kitty smile at that.

"And I like shopping, hanging out with my best friend, going to the spa, the plaza and spending time with my man, here...'Kitty answered as she sent Johnny a look.

A few more students asked them questioned, since this is the first time they were in a friendly interaction with _**full**_ ghosts and they are curious. However, Mr. Lancer got everybody's attention.

"Alright students, I believe that will be enough for now...if you have any more questions for Ms. Phillips and Mr. Baldwin here...feel free to ask them outside of class time...'Mr. Lancer said as he sent Kitty and Johnny to their seats.

 _'Baldwin?_...'Danny said out loud.

"Yeah, that's Johnny last name..."Ember said.

"I thought it was _**13.**_..'Danny said.

"That's his ghostly name...Baldwin was his _human_ name..."Ember explained.

Before anyone else could talk or speak, another student joined the classroom.

"Glad to have you join us, Ms. Strong..."Mr. Lancer said to the blonde girl.

"I am sorry that I was late, I have a note...'Star said as she handed it to the teacher who read it, nodded and looked satisfy.

"Very well then, go take your seat..."Mr. Lancer said to the blonde who nodded.

Due to the new addition to the class and Paulina's absence, some of the seat placement have been reorganized and Star found herself sitting next to Ember of all people, who is opposite to Danny.

"Good morning, your majesty...'Ember said in a teasing way to the blonde.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that...'Star said in an embarrassed tone.

"Why not? You are the prom queen after all...'Ember teased back and Star giggled.

"Maybe, but right now, I prefer to be just Star..."The blonde girl said..."Speaking of which, I hear that Paulina is still on suspension..."Star said.

"Yes she is, but that doesn't mean she gets to weasel out of her punishments, I got Mikey and his friends to follow her after school, since she still has to do whatever I say, even if I am not there...at 4:00, she is expected to make an appearance at the Nasty Burger...dressed as a baby, with a _**binky**_ and everything..."Ember said with a smirk, causing Star to giggle.

'I can't wait to see that...it's almost a shame she got suspended, since we got to wait until later to see that...'Star continued giggling.

"Yeah, but the peace and quiet makes up for it...'Ember said and the others agreed with her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Paulina_

The fuming Hispanic girl was locked in her room, at her desk with an elderly man who is acting as her tutor, who is practically breathing over her shoulder as he ordered her to study the material.

"Now Ms. Sanchez, the answer for X?...'The tutor demanded and Paulina got mad.

"Can't I do this later...this is boring..."Paulina whined loudly but the tutor sent her an annoyed look.

"No Ms. Sanchez, your father hired me to make sure you keep up with your academic work during your suspension and he insists that this will be just like any other day at school...Now, the answer for X?...'The old tutor demanded and Paulina groaned in exasperation.

It's bad enough she got suspended due to what happened at the prom because of that traitor Star, but instead of at least enjoying no school work, her parents are making her spend most of her day with this boring tutor. It's just like being stuck in Lancer's class, expect that she doesn't even have the chance of at least looking at her beloved ghost boy during the day.

This is torture and what's worse is that she knows that for the next 8 hours, she is going to be knee deep in books and things will only be worse for her at 3:30, thanks to that witch that goes by the name of Amberline Mclain or whatever her real name is.

 _"Lain._..'Paulina thought in fury as the tutor continued to teach her against her will.

* * *

 _Back at Casper High_

"So, what made you late?..."Ember asked out of curiosity.

"My dad was driving me, but we ran a little late, so he wrote me that note...'Star explained.

Soon Lancer tried to get everone's attention. Now that Kitty and Johnny have been introduced, attendance has been taken and Star was now in place with, having given her excuse, the portly educator turned to his class.

"Alright students, now that everything is settled...open your textbooks and turn to _page 60.._."Mr. Lancer said.

Ember heard this, pulled out her textbook and did just that, feeling so happy right now.

Happy that after so many months of fears and uncertainties, she can finally be herself here, be fully accepted here, just as she is, not only her, but now her friends too.

And she knew it's only going to keep looking up from here on out.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **Back to Casper High Part 3  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Screwball6580** , **Meazm, Kosmic, mikaela2015, VanguardLuard, 1towrite ,** **GhostWriterGirl-1** and **jordannoad123** : Thank you :)

 **wiseguy2415** and **Guest** : Hey, they got lucky this once...

 **Neon Starch:** I'm afraid that will be one question that will take a while to answer...sorry.

 **Feurrige:** How's this one?

 **BigChillFreak:** How's this?

 **1125:** How's this?

 **fatcatjohn** : Paulina might be suspended but her punishment is still in effect, Ember is making sure of that...

 **Spectrer:** Well said, my friend...

 **Invader Johnny:** Seems like it...

 **husband of megumi shimizu:** LOL, shouldn't you ask Megumi first, LOL!

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	5. Back to Casper High Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International

* * *

 **RM: A New Path**

 _ **Chapter 5: Back to Casper High Part 3**_

 _Later_

 _Lunch Time_

Several periods have passed and now it was lunch time at Casper High. Sam, Tucker, who thankfully didn't have a meeting today and could eat lunch with them, Valerie and several new faces such as Kitty, Johnny and even Star, who took up Ember's invitation since she is no longer part of the A-listers.

Since Ember had already given Johnny and Kitty the tour of the school during free period, the two ghosts now knew where to go.

"It's been a long time since I ate cafeteria food, and it's still as bad as I remember...'Johnny complained openly, over the slop they served here.

"That's why I bring catered lunches...'Tucker said as he pulled out a hamburger and offered an extra one to Johnny, just for the sake of being nice since they are no longer enemies here.

"Thanks...'Johnny said, happy to have some decent food.

"According to Ember, she didn't mind since she mostly ate breakfast and lunch at school for the first few months...'Kitty said with a shrug.

"Where is Ember and Danny anyway?...'Star asked while she was still sitting next to Valerie.

Sam didn't notice since she was still sending flirty text messages to Christopher, and giggled each time she got a reply.

"You know the two of them, they probably aren't in the mood to deal with the lunch time paparazzi...'Valerie answered, though everyone else knew that there are probably more reasons for why the two of them are alone right now.

Kitty also knew and while a few days ago, she probably would have been annoyed by such an act, now she found it pretty amusing since she knew that Ember was as crazy about Danny and she was about Johnny.

So you can't really blame her for wanting some privacy with her new man, right.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _On the roof_

Danny and Ember, who is still in her human form, are on the roof of the school, sitting on a blanket they had previously acquired and were now enjoying lunch together, much like how they have developed a habit of doing together these last few weeks, even before they got together.

Both Danny and Ember had packed their lunches and thus, didn't have the need to go to the cafeteria to get any.

So now they could just enjoy their lunch and each other's company alone.

"Open up wide...come on...'Ember cooed in a baby like voice as she offered a fork full of pasta to Danny, who laughed.

"Don't mind if I do...'Danny playfully opened his mouth and Ember placed it inside, giggling as Danny started comically chewing it.

Danny then picked up some grapes and held them out for her.

'A sweet treat, for my sweet treat...'Danny said in a flirtatious voice, making Ember giggle again.

"Please hurry...'Ember giggled as she opened her mouth and Danny started feeding her the grapes.

As the two lovebirds continued to playfully feed each others lunches, the soon stopped with the " _main course"_ and were now heading off to _"dessert"._

Ember had picked up some chocolate cake and just like with the rest of the food, she fed Danny a few spoonfuls, who also fed her back, making this both an intimate experience and a fun one too.

 _"Mmmm.._..What can be sweeter than double chocolate cake...'Ember gushed as she savored the taste of her favorite dessert.

Danny heard this and sent her a look.

"I think I can think of _**one**_ thing...'Danny said as he took a napkin and started wiping Ember's chocolate covered lips a bit.

There was a moment of silence, before the two very much in love teenagers leaned in and soon started engaging in yet another make out session. This time, with Danny taking the initiative.

The halfa boy wasted no time in brushing his tongue against her lips, demanding access. Ember opened her mouth and the two soon engaged in a hot round of the tongue tango, with Danny leading and Ember was almost surprised by his sudden enthusiasm as she found herself laying on her back, with him on top of her as he dominated her mouth in a fit of passion.

 _'D-Danny.._.'Ember thought in a smitten way as she enjoyed this kiss.

She was about to lose her focus and morph back into her ghost form, only for them to suddenly hear some noise and they both instinctively turned invisible, along with their items.

They saw the janitor come up to the roof with some cleaning equipment.

"Only 85 more days until vacation...'The old man grumbled as he went to go scrap leaves or whatever else filth he could find on the roof. The old custodian had no way of knowing that the school's only halfa students had been on the roof and quickly fazed down into a nearby janitors closet, since they knew that technically speaking, students weren't allowed up there.

"Man, that was close..."Danny said as his arms were still around his pretty girlfriend.

"Stupid janitor...had to kill the mood...'Ember muttered in frustration and Danny chuckled before he kissed her on the cheek.

"Not really...want to risk pulling a cliche and continuing where we let off here...'Danny suggested.

The end result was Ember pulling him in for another kiss, it lasted only a few moments when the door suddenly opened.

'Amberline..."A voice called, causing the two teens to pull away in embarrassment.

'Amy...'Ember exclaimed as her face burned red when she realized that her sister was the one who caught them, and even more when she saw the look on her face.

"Making out in a janitors closet...and here I thought you both were more original than that...'Amy joked and Ember and Danny blushed even more in embarrassment.

"Why are you here, Amy?...'Ember demanded, feeling so embarrassed.

"The bathroom in the teachers lounge is out of paper towels, so I came to get some...and you guys are here, _why?_...'Amy joked and the two look even more embarrassed.

"Look, I won't tell anyone but be more careful next time Amberline...'Amy said, sounding more and more like a teacher.

"Alright...'Ember said as the blush finally left her face and Amy smiled in amusement.

"Now get out of here you two crazy kids, before anyone else catches you and gives you even worse grief..."Amy said and the two didn't need to be told twice.

They started walking fast to avoid any more awkwardness, while Amy just giggled.

 _"Ah, young love..._ 'Amy thought as she went to grab the paper towels she originally came to get and then went back to the teacher's lounge.

* * *

 _With Ember and Danny_

"Tell me that didn't just happen...'Ember grumbled under her breath.

"Which? Your sister catching us or her teasing ..."Danny said in his own way.

"Both..."Ember sighed.

"It could have been worse...at least it wasn't Lancer or Tesslaff, in that case, you get embarrassment plus detention...'Danny said, hoping to lighten the mood.

It worked to some extent, making Ember chuckle a bit.

"We still got 15 minutes until lunch is over...I think we've neglected our friends long enough, let's go see if they are in the mood for our presence...'Ember suggested and Danny nodded.

* * *

 _In the cafeteria_

Danny and Ember soon arrived, had to deal with their fans and then took their places at the table with their friends, who thankfully were still there.

"Hey guys...'Ember greeted as she took her usual seat.

"You guys got caught, didn't you?...'Johnny said with a smirk, only to get nudged by Kitty.

"Guilty..."Ember said with a blush.

"So anyway, how are you guys liking Casper High, so far?..."Ember asked.

"Been here half a day and I'm already bored, I don't get how you guys can stand this place...'Johnny muttered.

"You get used to it...'Danny said.

"I won't lie and give that whole _learning is fun_ B.S. or that it's easy...it's a challenge and I happen to be a girl that isn't afraid of a challenge...'Ember said and Kitty smirked.

Danny heard this and smiled too.

'Me either...besides, if you can handle this school thing, I can too..."Kitty said with a smirk.

Ember sent it back, while she and her friends continued to chat about recent events and making plans for after school. All the while, the ghostly diva was glad that her boyfriend, best ghost friend and human friends were all getting along.

 _"This rules..._ 'Ember thought as they all continued to chat until lunch was over and they had to go back to class.

* * *

 _Later_

Classes have just let out and everyone was in the middle of getting their items from their lockers.

"So, opinion on the first day of school?...'Ember asked Kitty.

"A little slow but I am sure I'll get the hang of it...'Kitty said as she used her locker combination, since this school seems to be strict on their ghost powers policy.

"I don't get how you all can stand this place...so boring..."Johnny said with a sigh as he got his own items from the locker that is next to Kitty's.

"You get used to it..."Ember said once again while she waited for Danny and the others to meet up with them.

Soon enough, they did. And soon, the group of unusual friends were all talking.

"So, any plans for later today?...'Ember asked.

"Me and Christopher are going to a photo gallery by Raven Nightshade...'Sam said with a smile.

"That gothic photographer that takes pictures of cemeteries?..."Ember asked and Sam nodded.

"The very same..."Sam said, obviously looking forward to it.

"I got a meeting...'Tucker said with annoyance.

"Me and Star are going to the Nasty Burger for a bit, want to come..."Valerie offered.

"Thanks but no thanks, I've been itching to ride my bike for hours and that's what me and Kitty are going to do right now...'Johnny said and Kitty nodded.

"Just be careful not to cause any traffic problems and we are all good...remember, I still have a job to do around here...'Danny said to the biker who muttered _**"killjoy"**_ under his breath.

"Aren't you going to go make sure Paulina does her sentence?...'Kitty asked, having remembered about the bet and how it is still in effect.

"Got it covered, Madge and Nicole volunteered to go fetch Paulina to make sure she doesn't weasel out of her punishment due to being suspended and Mikey is going to get it all on video..."Ember said.

"Good guy or not, you re still _so_ vindictive...'Kitty said in an impressed tone.

"I don't play around..."Ember said with a mischievous smile on her face.

The entire group were about to leave the school, only to be reminded of the large group of reporters who once again came back, apparently not caring of the various warnings they always get.

"Not again...'Danny sighed.

"Looks like we'll be flying away from here...'Ember said as she changed into her ghostly form, as did Danny.

"See ya guys later...'Danny said as he and his girlfriend soon flew out.

The rest of the group soon left to do their own thing, feeling content with out the first day back to school turned out.

* * *

 _With Danny and Ember_

It was already 3:15 and Danny and Ember were still flying high and the air, being happy to avoid getting any unwanted attention.

"So Madge and Nicole should have fetched Paulina by now..."Ember said as she glanced at her watch.

"What was her order today?...'Danny asked.

Ember heard this and tried hard not to laugh loudly as she recalled what the order for today was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _With Paulina._

 ** _"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!._**..'Everyone at the Nasty Burger were laughing and pointing at a humiliated Paulina who stood in the center of it, while Mikey got it all on video.

Today, Paulina is dressed up like a baby, including a large bonnet on her head, a decorative diaper, a binky in her mouth and even a big rattle in her hand as she stood there, fuming in anger and humiliation, while Madge and Nicole enjoyed this entire show.

"Got to love Amberline..."Madge said to Nicole.

"Best day ever..."Nicole said as she high fived with her best friend.

Mikey was also in a good mood as he got this all on tape.

"This is going to be in the _**front**_ of the yearbook...'Mikey exclaimed happily as he continued to film Paulina's embarrassing display.

 _'You all will pay dearly for this, I will make sure of this..._ "Paulina thought in anger as she was forced to endure even more humiliation inflicted on her by her hated rival.

And it's no where near over yet!

* * *

 _Back with Danny and Ember  
_

Back with our two favorite halfa lovebirds, they continued to sour in the air, hand in hand.

"So, what do you want to do now? Catch a movie, get some dinner, go dancing, fly off into the sunset?..."Danny suggested as he pulled his beauty closer to her, causing her to giggle loudly.

"I vote for all of the above...after all, we have the entire afternoon and evening ahead of us..."Ember purred, as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling so happy right now...

"At least until curfew and even then, there's homework...'Danny joked and Ember rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me already..."Ember said in a semi playful/semi impatient tone, while Danny chuckled and granted her request.

The two halfa's joined in a kiss, with the many clouds surrounding them, giving them the privacy and freedom that they have been craving for all day.

Ember is so happy now. All the trouble is finally over, she has her sister back in her life plus a great family that loves her, all of her friends are with her, she's popular, has good grades, she still has her chance for Sunset Records coming up and most of all, she has the love of her life right next to her, for the entire ride.

 _"I love you Danny..._ 'Ember thought blissfully as they continued to kiss, feeling at total peace right now.

She finally has everything that she could have ever wanted and no matter what, the ghostly diva knew that it was only going to get better from here on out.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Resurrected Memories_

 _ **Just Another Day**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Spectrer:** LOL!

 **Sir Duncan Frost:** Je ne pense pas

 **Kosmic:** Glad that you enjoyed it :)

 **ShadowKingLegette:** Well, I did use their voice actors surnames...

 **1towrite,** **jordannoad123,** **VanguardLuard,** **GhostWriterGirl-1** and **Feurrige, :** Thank you :)

 **husband of megumi shimizu:** Don't worry, I know :)

 **danifan3000,** **61394:** How's this?

 **devilzxknight86** and **Invader Johnny** : Let's just wait and see how long until it kicks in...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


End file.
